


Kept

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel maintains order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

## Kept

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilliluthor>

* * *

Smallville and its characters (c) DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Inc. 

Lionel kept everything for Lex while he was missing. The drafty old castle with its stained glass windows and marble fireplaces became a monument to Lex's memory. Rooms that Lex frequented were cleaned and maintained exactly the way Lex left them. Balls were scattered across the purple felt table and spoke of a game interrupted. Papers strewn across the huge glass desk that indicated unfinished business. The staff knew there would be hell to pay should Lionel find anything out of order. Lionel made it a point to survey every inch of the castle on a regular basis to ensure this. He alone kept the key to the secret room that paid tribute to his son's beloved. He mused that is not unlike his own. 

He kept Lex's car collection. They were serviced frequently. Washed, waxed and Polished, each precision instrument remained at peak performance ready for his heir's return. These were the only things that moved from time to time to ensure they were in perfect working order. But after careful inspection and test drives they were promptly returned to the exact location they were taken from under Lionel's careful scrutiny. 

Lionel even took to going to Lillian's grave and replacing the flowers Lex was so fond of bringing. He supported Lana and the Talon and a number of private businesses Lex had undertaken. He purchased companies for LexCorp that would be of particular interest to Lex. Those closest to him whispered that perhaps he had finally gone mad. Even the Kawachi caves that he had wrestled away from Lex's control remained untouched. Security in place to bar all but one visitor from them. 

Lionel kept Lex's penthouse in Metropolis. He spent nights there feeling Lex's presence. He ruminated on their relationship. It was there he plotted his revenge on Helen and her cohorts. They paid dearly for the treachery against his son. He thought back to the days before the wedding when he made his final offer for her to leave Lex. Perhaps he allowed himself to believe the woman really loved him. Knowing all the time the one who truly loved Lex. 

Most importantly Lionel kept Clark. When the boy was running amok in Metropolis much the way Lex had in his rebellious teenage years, Lionel swooped in and protected him. Kept his name out of the papers. Paid off people to forget certain incidents. Went further if necessary. Kept him close during those long days and closer during the longer nights. Loved him the way Lex loved him. Protected his secrets the way Lex would have. 

When Lex returned, Lionel gave everything back. Castle, cars, company and Clark. The only thing he kept was his loneliness, his love, and his feeling of loss. 


End file.
